


Душа

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C), fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mini, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Пост-контроль. Спустя сотни лет контроля все далеко не так радужно, как хотелось бы. Особенно для тех, кто до сих пор жив.Автор -Anemone Coronaria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Душа

Ступив на посадочную палубу Цитадели, Гаррус внимательно разглядывал все вокруг. За прошедшие века здесь многое изменилось и все-таки осталось тем же. Гаррус остановился около одной из переборок, дотронулся до нее. Данные от миллионов сенсоров тут же запустили в его кибернезированном разуме информационный вихрь: температура, плотность, химический состав. Он отдернул руку. Не то.

Рядом что-то почтительно рассказывал один из помощников Совета — старому мета-дреллу по всей видимости поручили роль экскурсовода, хотя с этим вполне бы справился и дрон. Гаррус почти не обращал внимания на его хриплый голос — все, что говорил дрелл, откладывалось где-то в недрах ядра памяти, чтобы потом, по запросу можно было вытащить любую деталь. 

Гаррус вслушивался в себя в отчаянной попытке найти еще что-то живое. И... не находил. 

_«Шепард»._

Мета-дрелл уловил его едва заметный выдох и сразу встрепенулся.

— Шепард? Прекрасный выбор. Монумент капитану Шепард — одна из главных достопримечательностей Цитадели. Объект паломничества и источник вдохновения. Кстати, непродолжительное время монумент находился на Лесуссе в монастыре азари. Шепард была лично знакома с ардат-якши, создавшей его. Прошу.

Рядом, стрекоча радужными пленками крыльев, приземлилась транспортная капсула. 

— Прошу, — повторил мета-дрелл, когда в боку капсулы появилась полость. — Это не займет много времени.

Гаррус кивнул, ощутив что-то вроде тени интереса. Перед глазами тут же появилось лицо создательницы монумента и краткая биографическая справка.

— Я тоже был знаком с той ардат-якши, — произнес он. — Хотя вряд ли это можно назвать знакомством — так, краткий миг посреди давно забытой войны.

Внутренние стенки капсулы ритмично пульсировали пурпурным светом — дань моде на псевдо-органику, уже почти столетие как охватившей общество. Металлически блестящие экзоскелеты мета-турианцев обросли плотью, мета-люди стали почти неотличимы от людей прошлого. Это вызвало в свое время очередную волну сопротивления среди ортодоксально настроенных органиков. Солдаты Иерархии быстро заставили их умолкнуть — конечно же, по настоятельной просьбе Совета. Но Гаррусу и по сей день попадались агитки борцов сопротивления. Тщетные усилия. Самоуверенность, порожденная невежеством.

— Прибыли. С этой террасы открывается самый лучший вид на монумент. — Мета-дрелл провел по мясистой стенке, и в брюхе капсулы открылось овальное отверстие.

Сервоприводы, заменившие суставы, мягко спружинили, когда Гаррус спрыгнул на пол. Он отключил периферийный обзор и намеренно смотрел себе под ноги, не желая портить впечатление. Снова всколыхнулась надежда. На что? Подойдя к перилам, Гаррус наконец поднял взгляд. 

_Она_ блистала. 

Окруженная ореолом света, _она_ глядела куда-то в недосягаемые обычным смертным дали. Фалере оказалась гениальным творцом: сумела поймать что-то такое, что было присуще лишь самой Шепард. В развороте щупальцев, в самой позе, в каждой линии, каждой черточке туши Жнеца, каким-то невообразимым образом совмещенной с человеческим телом, — это была все-таки Шепард. 

Гаррус жадно всматривался в огромную фигуру и пытался что-то почувствовать. Но синтетическое сердце продолжало размеренно перегонять насыщенную нанитами кровь, и ничто внутри Гарруса не отзывалось. Ничто не заболело, не скрутило невыносимой мукой истекающей кровью живой души, как было когда-то. 

— Я была уверена, что ты придешь сюда.

Гаррус нахмурился и обернулся. Ни один из его сенсоров, бесперебойно сканирующих пространство вокруг, не зарегистрировал ее появление. Все системы продолжали докладывать о том, что на террасе присутствовали только он сам и мета-дрелл. 

— Матриарх Т'Сони. — Дрелл склонился в приветственном поклоне. 

Лиара улыбнулась ему. Вокруг нее расплывалось и трепетало сине-фиолетовое биотическое поле, словно лучи света рассеивались, не достигая кожи буквально на дюйм. Белые одежды лишь усиливали этот эффект, создавая впечатление, будто Лиара объята темным пламенем.

— Спасибо, Кайрас. До заседания Совета я могу сопровождать Примарха Вакариана. Нам есть что обсудить. Как старым друзьям.

Дрелл еще раз поклонился, теперь уже Гаррусу, и, постаравшись обойти Лиару как можно дальше, бесшумно исчез вместе с транспортной капсулой. Лиара остановилась рядом с Гаррусом, изящно облокотилась на перила и обратила задумчивый взгляд на статую. Боевые системы Гарруса тут же начали выдавать ошибки, серию за серией. 

— Убери эту дрянь, — с отвращением прорычал он, отодвигаясь. — Это омерзительно.

— Не думаю, что это более омерзительно, чем твой нынешний вид, Гаррус. Ты стал похож на Сарена, — усмехнулась Лиара, но свечение все же погасло.

Они замолчали, задумавшись каждый о своем. Первым нарушила тишину Лиара:

— Посмотри на них. Мета-турианцы, мета-саларианцы, мета-люди, мета-дреллы. Посмотри, как они все копошатся у _ее_ ног. Это очень символично, не находишь?

Гаррус не ответил.

— Тебе нравится? Ты доволен будущим, которое мы создали вопреки всему тому, за что сражались когда-то? 

— Мы сражались за мир и спокойствие. Мы получили мир и спокойствие. 

Лиара покачала головой, прижав тонкий палец к губам.

— Ах да, «мир и спокойствие». Выхолощенный мир и спокойствие лабораторной пробирки. Тебе это действительно нравится? То, во что мы превратились? Мы умирали, сражаясь с Жнецами, а теперь поклоняемся Жнецу.

— Это Шепард. Это всегда была и всегда будет Шепард. — Он с удивлением ощутил, как что-то, похожее на настоящие эмоции, шевельнулось внутри.

— Это Жнец, Гаррус. Или ты уже настолько извращен их технологиями, что не видишь разницу?

— Достаточно! Этот спор надоел мне еще несколько столетий назад. Ты здесь только за этим? 

— Я член Совета. Как и ты. Как и ты, я пришла вспомнить, какой _она_ была, и посмотреть, какой стала.

Между ними снова повисла тишина. 

— Я не помню, какой _она_ была, — глухо и бесконечно тоскливо произнес Гаррус наконец. — Пытаюсь вспомнить. Видят духи, все время пытаюсь, но не могу. Я даже не могу вспомнить, каким был я сам.

Рука Лиары накрыла его металлическую ладонь. Живая, настоящая, восхитительно теплая. Гаррус содрогнулся от лавины сенсорной информации. Сколько уже никто из настоящих органиков к нему не прикасался? Года? Столетия?

— Я помню, Гаррус, — сказала она тихо. — Шепард была необыкновенной и очень сильно любила тебя. И ты тоже очень сильно _ее_ любил. Так сильно, что не смог жить без _нее_. Это, — Лиара кивнула на гигантский монумент. — самообман. Это уже не _она_. А это, — Лиара сжала его ладонь, — уже не ты. Но я могу показать, каким ты был. Помочь вспомнить.

Голос Лиары приобрел объем и глубину. Гаррус повернул голову — в стеклянной черноте ее глаз он видел лишь свое отражение: светящиеся зрачки, наросты имплантов и серая синтетическая плоть хаска. 

— Прекрати. Со мной это не сработает. 

Она убрала руку и глубоко вздохнула. Разочарованно? Или ему показалось? 

— Жаль. 

Он снова посмотрел на монумент Шепард.

— У меня теперь своя вечность. Вечность. Бесконечность. Бессмертие. 

— Жаль, — повторила Лиара.

Ощущение жизни стремительно покидало Гарруса вместе с теплом, оставшимся от прикосновения. На миг ему захотелось схватить ее, разломать на части, впитать ее тепло до капли. Хоть так почувствовать себя снова… как прежде.

— Есть еще одна причина, по которой я хотела поговорить с тобой прежде, чем начнется Совет. 

— Разумеется. Разве матриарх Т'Сони хоть что-то делает только по одной причине? Я даже уверен, что именно это и есть главная причина нашей встречи, а вовсе не твоя сентиментальность.

Лиара холодно улыбнулась. 

— И ты, конечно же, знаешь, что это.

— Успешное прибытие Инициативы «Андромеда» в скопление Элея. 

Обращенное в сторону монумента лицо Лиары исказилось от чувств, которые Гаррус уже не мог ни определить, ни понять. 

— Что _она_ собирается делать?

— Спроси _ее_ сама. Это несложно.

— И стать такой же, как ты? Одурманенной?

Их разговор снова начал напоминать один из тех, уже много лет как протухших споров. Гаррус давно бы ушел, но его пьянил неизменный привкус раздражения и грусти от бесед с Лиарой, он пытался ухватить его, распробовать, как пробуют диковинное лакомство.

— Ты оттягиваешь неизбежное.

— _Она_ ведь слышит нас? _Она_ же никогда не оставляет тебя. Я хочу знать, что _она_ готовит тем людям в Элее?

— Что и всем нам — хочет, чтобы они тоже стали свободными. Хочет направить, дать цель. Предназначение. 

— Ты бы слышал себя со стороны. Цель? Хоть кто-то понимает, в чем эта цель? — Лиара тряхнула головой. — Если в тебе осталось еще хоть что-то от того Гарруса, которого я знала, отступись! Оставь Андромеду и ее жителей в покое! Пусть Иерархия откажется от строительства ретрансляторов… 

— Иерархия не откажется. 

Лиара прикусила губу и выпрямилась, вокруг нее снова появилась убийственная аура биотики. Гаррус видел, что она с трудом сдерживает гнев. Он отстраненно подумал о том, что, став матриархом, Лиара обрела почти совершенную красоту закаленного во множестве сражений клинка. 

— Я надеялась, что ты услышишь меня, что вспомнишь, как мы когда-то дорожили тем, что сами выбираем свой путь. Я жалею тебя, вас всех, одурманенных, покорных _ее_ воле. Значит, придется убедить Иерархию силой. И, поверь, мне есть, чем тебя удивить.

Не обращая внимания на каскад ошибок от всей периферии, Гаррус медленно склонил голову в церемониальном поклоне. Он прощался со старым другом, приветствуя нового врага.

— Я знаю, Лиара. 

Она круто развернулась и направилась к лифту, ведущему вниз, в Президиум. Почти у самых дверей она задержалась:

— Ты не один любил _ее_. Ты не один лишился сердца, когда _она_ умерла. Но я, в отличие от тебя, хотя бы сохранила свою душу. 

« _Она_ не умерла», — хотел было возразить Гаррус, вместо этого он вновь посмотрел на гигантский памятник Жнецу, которым стала Шепард. Боевые системы быстро восстанавливали работоспособность, то и дело всплывая уведомлениями оптимистично-зеленого цвета. Он смаргивал их, не вчитываясь. 

Ощущение присутствия чего-то невообразимо огромного на миг лишило его зрения. Как будто все звезды галактики обратили к нему свои огромные пылающие лики. Гаррус вцепился в перила, чтобы сохранить равновесие, хотя точно знал, что автоматика не позволит ему не то что упасть — даже пошатнуться. Он привычно терпел, пока совершенный разум, вобравший миллионы живых существ, пытался втиснуться в рамки его крошечного сознания. С каждым годом это становилось все сложнее. 

— Шепард? 

Звездное пламя утихло, теперь это было больше похоже на угли, тлеющие внутри его головы. 

«ЛИАРА НЕ ИЗБЕЖИТ СВОЕЙ СУДЬБЫ. ВЕРНОЕ РЕШЕНИЕ НАЙДЕНО. ЦЕЛЬ ЯСНА. ЭВОЛЮЦИЮ НЕЛЬЗЯ ОСТАНОВИТЬ». 

Шепард исчезла из его сознания, оставив зияющую пустоту одиночества и в то же время нечто, похожее на облегчение. Гаррус в последний раз взглянул на монумент.

— А ты довольна будущим, которое мы создали? — пробормотал он. — Ты чувствуешь радость, глядя на нас? Ты вообще еще что-нибудь чувствуешь? У тебя все еще есть душа?


End file.
